


7:11 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I thought we were going to gather strawberries instead of battling creatures,'' Amos muttered.





	7:11 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I thought we were going to gather strawberries instead of battling creatures,'' Amos muttered while he frowned by Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
